scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tribe of Terror
Tribe of Terror is the eighth episode of Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Premise The gang tags along with documenterers to document Amazonian Tribes. This documentary quickly turns horror movie when the tribe they're documenting turns out to be cannibalistic! Plot The screen opens up with white text on a black background "This is the true story of 4 kids, 1 documenter, 1 cameraman, and 1 dog who travelled into the depths of the Amazon. This footage was found in the depths of the jungle. You are warned, these kids get into serious danger." The screen glitches out --- "Yo! Welcome to Carnivores of the Jungle. I'm your host of this documentary, Brad Brag. We're here in the Amazon to document the lifestyle of Amazonian Tribes." Brad said into the camera. "I brought along with me my loyal cameraman Chris Canon and some cool dudes I met at last year's film festival, Mystery Inc.!" "Hey I'm Fred." Fred greeted. "And this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo." "Rello!" Scooby cheered. "Brad, I'm going to set up the other cameras around the jungle." Chris said, handing Velma the camera as he walked away. "Wow, I can't believe we're in the Amazon right now!" Daphne said. "Isn't it incredible. Did you know that the Amazon contains hundreds of plant and animal species we haven't discovered yet." Velma explained. "Yawn! Like, the real cool thing is the fruit that's hanging around everywhere." Shaggy said, picking a fruit off a tree then eating it. "Reah!" Scooby agreed. "Alright. While Chris is away, we'll sail down the river to the village we found." Brad explained. "Ok. Let's hop in that canoe then!" Fred said. The gang and Brad hopped into a canoe on the Amazon. They started sailing down the river. In the background of the video members of an Amazonian Tribe can be seen watching the gang. --- Chris was setting up a camera in a tree when something ran behind him. "Who's there?" He said looking over his shoulder. "Must've been my imagination." He turned again and was face to face with a Tribal Warrior! "Agggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chris screamed as the warrior grabbed him, screeching in a foreign manner. The camera fell from the tree and it showed Chris being dragged away by the Tribal Warrior. --- "Whoa!" The gang yelled as they sailed over some rapids. Scooby's tail got bitten by a crocodile. "Rikes!" Scooby moaned, jumping into Shaggy's arms. "Don't worry Scooby, I have the first aid kit right here." Brad said. "Rhanks." Scooby thanked. "Look!" Daphne said, pointing to a village in the distance. "Let's tie up our canoe and get the cameras rolling!" Velma cheered. "I'm so excited to learn about their culture." Fred said. "Yo, these guys might not be as chill as you think. They could even be cannibals." Brad explained. "What?!" The gang said in unison. "Yeah, that's why this documentary is called Carnivores of the Jungle!" Brad said. "Zoinks! There's like no way I'm going into that village!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Re too!" Scooby agreed, crossing his arms. "Will you do it for some mango flavored Scooby Snax?" Daphne asked. "Ruh-uh!" Scooby said. "Scoob's right like there's no way I'm letting some weirdos make me into Shaggy Sausage!" Shaggy agreed. "How about two each?" Velma offered. "Hmmmmmm..." Shaggy and Scooby pondered. "Deal!" They said in unison. Daphne threw four Scooby Snax in the air and Shaggy and Scooby caught two each. "Alright. For the sake of everyone's safety, there'll be no splitting up." Fred said as they tied their canoe and walked into the village. "Seems like no one's home." Brad noticed. "Hallelujah." Shaggy whispered to Scooby. "But a fire's still burning so we're not totally out of the clear." Velma pointed out. "Like, do you smell that?" Shaggy wondered. "It smells like soup." Daphne stated. Scooby's body pointed towards a large hut. "Rit's coming rom rover there!" Scooby said. "Let's investigate!" Fred said. The gang and Brad walked over to the largest hut in the village. "Jeepers. This must be the chief's hut." Daphne examined. "Yo lets go in! This stuff'll be killer in the documentary!" Brad explained. The gang walked in to see a giant soup cauldron with a skeleton in it! "Zoinks!" "Jinkies!" "Jeepers!" "Rikes!" "Yo!" "Is that a-a-a sk-skeleton!" Shaggy whimpered. "Uh-huh!" Daphne muttered. All of a sudden the gang heard muttering in a bizarre chant. "Is that-" Fred started. "Raggggghhhhhhh!!!" Shrieked a Tribal Warrior. "Run!" Velma screamed. The gang fled out of the back but Brad was grabbed by the Warriors. The Warriors followed the gang. "Help!" He yelled as he was dragged away. "Jeepers! We have to help him!" Daphne said, running. "We can't go back or we'll all be eaten!" Fred yelled. There were two paths in the jungle and Velma, Daphne, and Fred took one and Shaggy and Scooby took the other. The Warriors followed Shaggy and Scooby. "Like why would they follow us?" Shaggy asked. "I'm just skin and bones." Scooby and Shaggy ran to the river where they crossed it by hopping on crocodiles. The Warriors at the other side of the river shook their fists at the two of them and then leapt away. Velma, Fred, and Daphne found their way back to the village. "Where are Shaggy and Scooby?" Fred wondered. "We lost them." Velma said, breathing heavily. "Hopefully they're not shish-kebabs!" Daphne said. "Now we've gotta find Chris and Brad." Fred suggested. They walked around the village until they saw a fire burning and Chris and Brad tied over a fire! "Help!" They both screamed as members of the tribe danced around the fire. "We have to sneak over their and help them!" Daphne exclaimed. "Look. Tribal masks." Velma whispered. "Let's put them on so we can sneak over there and help those two out." The three of them put on masks and began dancing around the fire along with the Warriors. They moved towards the two endangered documenters and untied them. The other Warriors noticed them and shrieked at them. "Let's get out of here before we become bacon!" Chris yelled as they ran away. When they ran away the Warriors followed behind. The 5 of them ran into the jungle. When they were in there thy ran into Shaggy and Scooby! "Ouch!" They all hollered. "Eeeeeeee!!" Screeched the angry Warriors. "To the canoe!" Fred ordered. As they ran to the canoe they watched in horror as a warrior cut the rope that the canoe was tied up with and the canoe was washed away in the Rapids. "Now what?" Brad asked in horror. "Run!" They all said in unison. The chase scene starts Shaggy and Scooby are getting chased by 2 Warriors when they climb up a tree. The Warriors throw their spears at them but they miss. Shaggy and Scooby high five then a snake wrapped around Scooby and hisses. Scooby and Shaggy scream and jump out of the tree. Daphne and Velma run into a hut and change into tribal dresses and begin dancing for the Warriors they all sit back and watch. They cook up soup and add a lot of hot sauce. They then serve bowls to each warrior. They all eat it and run straight to the river and start drinking like dogs out of the river. Velma and Daphne run away. Fred, Brad, and Chris ran from the Warriors and they chop down a tree. The Warriors see the falling tree and they run away. Chase Scene ends. Everybody met up in the middle of the village. "We barely made it with our lives." Shaggy complained. "We have to get out of here." Velma stated. "I have a plan, however you guys need to keep those Warriors away from us." Fred said. "What's the plan Fred-man?" Brad asked. "Simple, we're going to carve a canoe out of that tree we chopped down earlier." Fred explained. "Simple!?" Everyone said in unison. "Fred do you expect us to distract those cannibalistic creeps for a few hours?!" Daphne asked. "It's our only choice if we don't want to become a home-cooked meal." Fred said. Fred, Shaggy, Chris, and Brad began working on carving the tree with machetes. The Warriors began to approach the tree-carvers. "Eeeeeeeeeee!" The Warriors screeched. "Now!" Fred yelled. Scooby popped out of the jungle in a monster disguise made by Daphne and Velma. "Roarrrr! Ri'm a ronster!" Scooby growled. The Warriors all screamed and started running away. Scooby kept growling and chasing the Warriors. All of a sudden the Warriors all fell into the Amazon river! "Help!" They all yelled as a bunch of crocodiles surrounded them. "Ruh?" Scooby questioned, tilting his head. Velma and Daphne ran up behind him. "Did that Amazonian Warrior just speak English?" Daphne wondered. "Yes! Just help us out before we get mauled!" One of the Warriors pleaded. Velma, Daphne, and Scooby threw a vine out to the tribe and they pulled them in. "Who are you?" Velma asked. "We're paid actors, hired by Brad and Chris." The "chief" answered. "He said we were hired to be actors in some sort of horror film. See there are cameras everywhere." The guys approached Velma, Daphne, and Scooby. "What's going on?" Brad asked. "I think we should ask you that question." Daphne responded. "This is all staged?" Velma asked. "It's finally time to admit it. We're not entering a documentary in the film festival. We're entering an action horror movie. We only tricked you so we'd get your genuine fearful reactions." Brad explained. "This village is all a set and these Warriors are all actors." Chris continued. "There are cameras everywhere. We're sorry we didn't tell you but your reactions were perfect!" "Well how are we gonna leave?" Fred asked. "There's a helicopter arriving soon to airlift us outta here." Chris answered. "Like, groovy. Gang we're going to be movie stars!" Shaggy cheered. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered. --- The camera zooms out off a screen as a crowd applauds. "Great job Chris and Brad!" Daphne congratulated. "Like, I screamed a few times, and I was there!" Shaggy said, chewing popcorn. "Reah!" Scooby agreed. "And the winners of the Coolsville Film Festival are..." Said an announcer. "Brad Brag and Chris Canon!" The crowd cheered as the two walked onstage. "We couldn't have made this movie if it weren't for these meddling kids and their awesome dog..." Brad started. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered as he jumped on stage. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *The Amazon Rainforest **The Amazon River **Tribal Village *Coolsville Film Festival Cast and Characters Villains *Cannibalistic Tribal Warriors Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *This whole episode, minus the film festival section, filmed on a "camera" and the top right corner of the scene says "REC" the entire episode. The episode mocks a found-footage horror film. Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Volume 2: Futuristic Frights Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Season 1